Just Run
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: "For Young Justice, a mission couldn't just 'go wrong'. It could go catastrophically wrong." Non-Slash. Character Death. Dark. Bloody. Can't reveal more without spoilers!


**A/N:** Hey guys. Got something really dark for everyone. Yay! Now it starts out a bit crappy and rushed, but it does get better. Trust me.

Just as an extra note, I noticed that I wrote 'Duck' instead of 'Dick' at least once, so let me know if you see it. That could really make a dramatic situation hilarious.

**Warnings:** Don't wanna spoil anything, but the end is dark. I have a sick mind. So, blood, character death, um...more blood and trauma. Lots and lots of horrible, miserable trauma.

* * *

Just Run

For Young Justice, a mission couldn't just 'go wrong'. It could go catastrophically wrong. Such was the case with their most recent mission.

As with most of their more disastrous missions, it started out as simple reconnaissance. In the confusion, Robin couldn't even remember how they'd gotten trapped, but he could see that there were only two ways out. The team had a choice between an air vent set high in the wall or a pool of water.

Robin had accidently smashed his computer on the way down, rendering it useless. With no schematics and no plan, Aqualad had taken the initiative, stating that, as an Atlantian, he would swim through the water and see where it went before coming back to guide them if it was possible. If all else failed, he would come back and they would try to think of another way as they waited for the Justice League to respond to their distress signal. They hoped that it had gone out.

So the rest of the team watched as Aqualad lowered himself into the pool and then turned their attention to the rest of the room. It was metal and neither Superboy nor Miss Martian could bend it or find a weak point. Robin was dubious about the convenience of the vent. He had been about the water too, but Aqualad continued to update them via their psychic link. He hadn't reported anything suspicious. It was at least five minutes before all of the team fell to their knees in unbelievable pain. Miss Martian screamed and the link snapped. In a moment they all rushed to her aid, wondering what was wrong. She just kept shaking her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Aqualad." she choked out and the team, with the exception of Superboy who continued to console her, turned to the pool of water. They were sure that Aqualad would appear at any moment and they scanned the small body of water continuously.

Beside Robin, Kid Flash started and gripped his friend's wrist. Towards the opposite edge of the pool was a small, slowly spreading red stain. Artemis turned her head away and Kid Flash's eyes filled with tears.

"Kaldur." Robin whispered as Kid Flash leaned down and pressed his face into the younger's shoulder.

It took them some time to regroup. Superboy clenched his fists and growled, baring his teeth. He started punching the wall. Artemis had a few tears running down her face, as did Kid Flash. Robin swallowed thickly as he looked at where Miss Martian was collapsed on the floor. This wasn't good. He knew they had to plough through this. Once they had managed to escape there would be time to grieve.

"Artemis," he called quietly. "Use an explosive arrow to get rid of that vent cover." He didn't want any surprises when they climbed in. The explosion would hopefully set off any booby traps.

With her hands shaking, Artemis selected an arrow from her quivered, nocked an arrow and aimed. She took a deep breath to steady herself and fired.

The resulting explosion made Robin's ears ring. He felt Kid Flash's body cover his, shielding him from any shrapnel. He coughed when the smoke and dust entered his lungs and struggled to sit up.

"Artemis?!" he cried over his friend's shoulder. "Superboy?! Miss M?!"

Kid Flash was saying something to him, but Robin couldn't quite hear him. It was like they were underwater and he struggled to breathe.

"Rob-" Kid Flash's voice sounded far away and he looked into his friend's concerned eyes. "Goddamnit!" Kid Flash cried, suddenly very close.

"Wally?" Robin choked out. Relief showed on the red head's face as he pulled Robin into a hug. Numbly, the younger rested his chin on Wally's shoulder. As the smoke cleared he watched Superboy pull a shocked Artemis to her feet. Kid Flash was murmuring in his friend's ear, reassuring words that faded in and out of his perception. He heard it when the words stopped and Wally let out a choked, half-sob.

He tried to twist around to look, but a warm, firm hand on his head stopped him.

"No, Rob," Kid Flash insisted. "It's okay." Then the other boy whispered 'it's okay' over and over, even as Superboy gave an inhuman yell and rushed past the pair. Even as Robin twisted in his arms, just in time to see M'gann's shield flicker and die. He didn't need to leave his friend's arms to see what had happened.

In her over-whelming grief M'gann had not gotten her shield up fast enough to stop a flying piece of shrapnel. It had lodged itself in her heart. The metal rod was sticking out of her chest like an obscene javelin.

Superboy's shoulder shook as he removed the metal. He leant down and cradled her in his arms, sobbing quietly. Her limp body hung and Robin felt a tear run down his cheek. It was followed by another and then another until his chest was heaving. He lay with his back against Kid Flash's chest. He couldn't hear what the other was saying, but he could feel the tears that were not his own dripping on his neck. He could feel the kisses being pressed against his temple and his ear. Once he had calmed slightly, he could Kid Flash.

"It's alright, Rob." he whispered, still pressing kissed to his friend's face. "I've got you. I've got you." And he knew that Kid Flash had him, would protect him at all costs. But who had Kid Flash? He turned back around and buried his face against Kid Flash's neck, placing a small kiss against the suit.

"I know," he whispered. "I've got you, too." He repeated it over and over, just as Kid Flash had done, as the red head's hand rubbed his back under the cape.

Superboy was the first to move. He stood abruptly, gently laying M'gann's body on the ground in a contradiction of movement. Robin stood after him, pulling Kid Flash with him. Together with Artemis they watched Superboy. They were trying to gauge what he might do.

The clone turned, rage written on his face. He looked them all over. They were a bloody, torn group, covered in scratches and already-forming bruises. Then, as if they weren't worth his anger, he turned his gaze to the hole in the wall. With a growl, Superboy leapt to the edge and disappeared from view.

"Superboy!" Artemis yelled. "Wait!" But he didn't reappear. Kid Flash cursed and looked at Robin, who had a thoughtful expression. The younger boy grabbed his grappling hook and swung up to the edge of the hole. He peered through at Superboy who was standing not far away, looking thoughtful as he glared down to the other end of the corridor. Robin turned around and laid on his stomach, reaching down for the other two.

"Jump up and grab my hands." He called. Artemis looked sceptical, but she sighed, giving a final look to her broken bow before taking a running leap and grabbing Robin's hands. Robin grunted and struggled and managed to pull Artemis to the ledge with him. Kid Flash didn't hesitate when the other boy reached down; he trusted Robin more than anyone.

When they stood on the ledge with Superboy they all surveyed the scene in front of them.

It was an ordinary-looking corridor. It looked like they'd walked into a hospital and they were momentarily stunned by its normality after the horrors of the previous chamber. Superboy growled and clenched his fist. He began to walk to the other end of the corridor before anyone could stop him.

He had barely made it five steps before a metallic spike burst from the floor. It hit Superboy's arm, knocking him to the side. It didn't penetrate and Superboy advanced. Occasionally a spike would make contact, temporarily knocking the clone off his course, but he made it safely to the other end.

Kid Flash followed in true speedster style. He ducked and weaved to avoid the spikes that had already appeared and those that sporadically registered his footsteps. He didn't grin in triumph at the end. He was hurting too much for that. Instead he merely turned around and nodded at Robin, attempting a smile at Artemis.

Robin took a running leap. He caught the first spike and then used the rest in an impressive show of his acrobatic skill. He didn't feel like flying. Kid Flash caught him at the other end, even though he didn't need to. They all looked grimly at Artemis.

"Don't look so concerned." she muttered, laughing nervously. She followed Robin's movements, a set look of determination on her face. She wasn't as fast as the Boy Wonder and the others could only watch her and the steady accumulation of sweat on her brow which slowly slipped down her cheek.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash cried when she slipped. It all appeared to happen in slow motion. Her boot slid on the rounded surface. She scrambled for a purpose on the spike. Her eyes locked onto Kid Flash's when a boot touched the floor. They watched in horror as a spike penetrated her thigh and were paralysed as she screamed in pain. The scream was cut off by a second spike through her chest. Robin flinched in Kid Flash's arms and Superboy stood silently gaping and frozen.

Robin felt a drip on his hair, which was quickly joined by several others. With a jolt he realised that Kid Flash was crying. Kid Flash's mouth was moving frantically, no sound escaping as he looked at the grotesque image of Artemis impaled between two spikes. The blood seemed to drip in time with Kid Flash's tears, which were now falling on Robin's face and mingling with his own.

Superboy made a noise in the back of his throat like a choked roar. He spun and turned the corner, leaving the two boys behind him. The only option was to walk up a set of stairs, which he did. He could hear Robin and Kid Flash following him. He had to push on; couldn't dwell on anything. He couldn't deal with all the emotions he was feeling.

He was so lost in keeping his control that he didn't hear the faint hissing; didn't register the gas until it had entered his lungs. With horror he realising that he was choking. He panicked, angry and scared. He kicked out and fell to the floor, gripping his throat and chest. He felt like he was drowning. His whole body was on fire. He could vaguely hear Robin and Kid Flash calling his name through the veil of pain.

Kid Flash was struggling along the wall. One hand was on the cold metal and the other holding onto Robin's wrist. The fog was clearing, revealing the corridor ahead. His breath caught. He couldn't see Kon. Robin was calling the boy's name, but Kid Flash wasn't listening. Another one of the team was dead. He could feel it, like lead in his stomach.

Beside him, Robin tensed before letting out a choked whimper. He let go of Kid Flash and ran to Kon's fallen form. The other boy was twitching, his fingers were grasping at his chest, spasming over his heart.

Robin took his head. His head was bowed so that he could look into Kon's eyes. He could see recognition, but the clone's eyes were unfocused. His breath rasped out in short pants, his fingers in constant movement against Robin's palm.

"It's okay," Robin whispered, his own vision blurred by tears. "It's okay, Kon." He was sure that the other male couldn't hear him, but he kept talking until Kon took his last breath. The spasms took a moment to stop, but Robin breathed a sigh of both relief and sadness when they did. Kon's pain seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

Kid Flash stumbled over and dropped to his knees beside the Boy Wonder. He took Kon's other hand and wrapped his arm around Robin. The younger boy was shaking, his breath coming out in short pants broken up by rasping sobs. Wally was numb. It wasn't sinking in. He was sure that if they just got out of this Hell, then everyone would be waiting for them. Realisation struck him. It was just a simulation. It felt real, but it wasn't. They just had to get out of here.

"Come on, Dick," he murmured. "We've gotta get out of here."

Robin was reluctant. He clung to Kon's hand as Kid Flash pulled him to stand. He withdrew into himself as Kid Flash led him up another flight of stairs and then another. They came to a corridor. They could go left or right. The boys looked at each other.

"We should split up." Robin said quietly. "You can go faster, cover more ground."

Kid Flash was reluctant. He wanted to get out of here, but he wanted to get out of here **with** Robin. His worry was evident on his face and Robin took his friend's hand. The smaller boy leaned up and pressed his cheek against Kid Flash's freckled one.

"You'll find me." he whispered. That was all the encouragement that Kid Flash needed. He was gone within seconds.

Robin took off at a slower pace. He was exhausted and his mask was itchy. He ached to remove it, but he knew it was the defining factor between Robin and Dick Grayson. He was didn't want to fall apart. A voice, it sounded like Batman, told him to snap out of it. It was like a switch in his brain was flipped. He felt his emotions shut down and the exhaustion drain from his body as training took over.

As the corridors twisted and turned he began to develop a map in his head. There were no dead-ends, but he understood. This was a maze. But where was the exit; what was the goal? He jolted. Kid Flash! Where was Kid Flash?!

He hurried through the hallways. What had he been thinking? He had suggested splitting up! He could hear Batman growling at him. His father's voice berated him for making such a foolish, rookie decision.

The he stumbled upon it. An exit! A stairwell that led up and up. He reigned his relief because **where was Kid Flash**? He debated in his mind. Surely Kid Flash wouldn't have left without him. He wouldn't do that. So, should he stay? Should he start up the stairs? Or should he continue down the hallway and hope that he ran into the speedster.

A decision wasn't required. Kid Flash appeared at the end of the hallway. He stopped when he saw Robin. The other boy was halted next to a doorway. Robin looked worried and it made Kid Flash wary.

"What is it?" he called. Robin focused on him.

"A stairway." The other replied, in typical Bat-fashion as he glanced at it.

"What's wrong though?" He wanted to run to Robin. He wanted to take the other boy in his arms and speed them away. Something in Robin's face stopped him.

"We're never going to leave here." Robin said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Kid Flash snapped.

"Think about it, Kid!" Robin shouted. Kid Flash could see his control slipping. It was like the mask was already off. He couldn't move though. He was transfixed as his best friend started to shake apart. "They're going to kill **all **of us! Why should we survive?!" The small boy sank to his knees and sobbed without tears. "Why would I deserve to survive?" he whispered, heartbroken. Kid Flash's spell broke and he ran. Dick deserved to live. More than anyone he knew, Dick deserved to live. They had to leave now! They had to –

It happened in a split. Dick saw Kid Flash start to run and then he was covered in something warm and wet and smelling of blood. Red lines had appeared across the hallway, meat hanging off them. He blinked and pulled something slippery off his cheek. He stood, slipping on the wet floor.

Had Wally left him? Why would Wally do that? Maybe he'd gone to get help? That had to be it. Dick slowly set off after him. He'd follow him and Wally would meet him halfway.

The stair seemed to go on forever. Landing after landing after landing. His uniform was sticky and his belt was weighing him down. He took his belt off, leaving it draped over the stairs. His gloves left red handprints on the railing and his hair felt matted. He was in a daze as he walked up and up. He didn't even realise that he'd walked out into the street until people started screaming.

He looked around frantically. Was there a villain? He didn't have any gadgets and getting close to use his hand-to-hand was undesirable. Where was Wally?

Then he saw them. The Justice League. Batman was at the lead and Dick was relieved. They could deal with the villain easily. He could go home and sleep, preferably with his best friend by his side. They were about due for a sleep-over at the mansion.

Something was wrong. The Justice League was staying back. The Flash was sobbing. What had he done? Had Wally told them about the others? He looked at Batman. Even the Dark Knight was reluctant to approach. When he did, he was slow and cautious and he crouched in front of his boy. His arms reached out for his little Robin, but stopped short. His gruff voice was soft when he spoke.

"Robin, report."

"Mission failure." He responded easily. The routine was normal, but then he blanked. Why had the mission failed? His mouth moved automatically. "Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy were KIA. Kid Flash already reported to rendezvous." Under the mask he could see his mentor's eyes widen. He faltered. "That's why you're here, isn't it? KF alerted you. Where is he?" He heard the Flash give a cry in the background. He though he saw a tear escape under Batman's mask. His father turned him to a tinted window on the street.

Dick saw himself and Batman. What was wrong? He frowned and studied himself. He was covered in coagulated blood. There were bits of flesh hanging off him in places. And there, right there, was a strip of fabric matted right onto his hair. It was startlingly white against the carnage that covered him from head to toe. When he narrowed his eyes, he could make out part of the wrinkled, red lightning bolt on the fabric.

Then the realisation struck him like a ton of bricks. His knees buckled. He saw Wally in slow motion as he took a step and the next moment materialize, metres away, only to be ripped apart at super-speed on wires that had been strung up over the corridor. The gore was flung on him by the momentum.

He felt Batman's arms envelope him as he saw it over and over. He could taste it in his mouth, feel it coating his body. He ripped off his mask, pressed his palms to his eyes and shook his head. His skin was crawling.

Bruce rocked his boy, his baby, back and forth. His own silent tears flowed under his mask as his son opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? Did I make anyone cry? Because the aim of the game is to make people cry. Let me know what you think. And does it need more? I'm not sure. Someone thinks that I should have Dick commit suicide, but I'm not so sure. I like to make him suffer. I like the idea of him retiring and becoming a shadow of who he could have been. He wouldn't be Nightwing and he wouldn't remain Robin. He might help Bruce out as Batman, but I doubt he'd stay in the game.

Reviews are lovely! They make me incredibly happy.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
